


【Obi-wan/Anakin】Noir de Noir 黑之黑

by gennshitsu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, OAFestival, One Night Stands, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, bitch Anakin Skywalker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gennshitsu/pseuds/gennshitsu
Summary: Obi-Wan and a boy have a one-night stand,who said that he is Anakin Skywalker, but he does not seem to be the Anakin who knows Obi-Wan Kenobi.





	【Obi-wan/Anakin】Noir de Noir 黑之黑

**Author's Note:**

> *老套的419且非典型419  
> *婊子安（字面）  
> *OA Festival投稿作  
> *走上黑暗面的奇妙AU 突发短打

 

“现在……你已经走上黑暗面了，是吗？”  
欧比旺从男孩的指缝里撬出那支烟，将它放在自己的唇边深吸一口。短暂的沉默后，呼出的白色烟雾在昏黄的灯光下渐渐扩散，消失在气息暧昧的空间中。  
“你到底在说什么啊，老家伙？”  
他像一只困倦的猫，不耐烦地嘟囔了几句，又从欧比旺的指尖上叼走了烧了一半的那支烟，还有一个吻，轻巧的，仿佛现在窗外的雪花落在台阶上那样轻，它被男孩带着烟味的嘴唇偷走，欧比旺的视线也随之一起落在他依然红润的唇上。  
“我早就跟你说过，咳，在我们做爱之前我就跟你说过，我就是安纳金·天行者，但不是你说的‘那个’安纳金·天行者。”他用手指比作引号的样子，装成一只兔子来向这个古怪的家伙解释这个古怪的问题。“我可不知道什么黑暗面，力量（原力）还有什么……杰带？是这样念的吗？”  
安纳金把快烧完的烟头按灭在床头的烟灰缸里，火苗熄灭时发出细微的短促一声。“这些听上去像七十年代街机游戏里头的东西。”他又干笑了两声，然后换了个姿势，从面对着欧比旺转向另一边。搭在他身上的被子顺着他的动作往下滑开了些，在暖黄色的灯光下面，男孩没有褪去红潮的皮肤上还有薄薄一层水光，阴影落在他脊背的中央，向下蔓延，融入布料简单覆盖的曲线凹陷的影子里。“你可真是个奇怪的家伙。”安纳金的脸埋在枕头里，从棉花里传来年轻的孩子闷声闷气的自言自语。“我今天也很奇怪。”  
欧比旺的手掌离安纳金裸露的肩头还有一个茶杯的距离，粗糙的掌心顺着圆润的曲线抚摸过毫无阻隔的空气，最后落在床单上压出下沉的褶皱。“抱歉我……只是你实在是太像安纳金了，我是他的师父，曾经是的。安纳金，他……他是个很聪明的孩子，也是我那个走上黑暗之路的徒弟，和你一样年轻，而且……抱歉。”而且……也许不只是外貌方面，欧比旺把这小半句悄悄吞没在嘴里。这很不对劲，欧比旺早已察觉自己的行为偏离常规，对方其实只是个陌生人——或者说，和他在遥远银河系中存在的诸多一夜情对象一样？更糟糕一点的说法，一个站街的男妓。  
“所以你想要我也这样叫你吗？”安纳金——现在正躺在床上的那个，猛地翻过身来，他蓝绿色的眼睛像是玫瑰花瓣那沾着夜露的叶片，盯着欧比旺的视线将冷却下来的气氛悄无声息地再次点燃。  
“什么？”  
“主人（Master），他也这么叫你吧，你的男孩‘安纳金’。”  
安纳金仰面躺在床上，他伸长了手将手指慵懒地探过去，指尖划过欧比旺依然赤裸的皮肤，顺着男人肌肉的轮廓游走。他深棕色的卷发散落在枕头上，有几缕落在他耳旁，露出泛着浅红的耳廓尖尖。“既然你付的钱够我一整夜，那剩下的时间还有挺长。”一些狡黠从玫瑰叶片下面流淌出来，男孩的嘴唇湿漉漉的，上面是刚刚舌头探出留下的水迹。  
“我敢确定，如果你走向黑暗面，那你一定有一项和安纳金一样合格。”年长的绝地大师捉住了年轻人的手指。  
“什么？”这次轮到安纳金挑起眉毛。  
“激情。”  
男孩噗嗤地笑出了声，他在欧比旺握住他指头的手背上响亮一吻，“好吧，我的主人，我猜你们那个地方一定很复古——但却流行SM。”

 

他们的舌头再次纠缠在一起，距离上一次大约半个小时与五十厘米。  
安纳金像只真正热情的鸟儿，温热的吻急切地坠向欧比旺的嘴唇胡须和总是皱起的眉毛。这让欧比旺想起安纳金还是个没剪掉辫子只有他胸口这么高的小小家伙那时候，只有一次，在他击倒了绝地圣殿所有学徒包括那些已经快要出师的大学徒之后，冲上来给了他一个结结实实的巨大拥抱。小家伙撞得他胸口有点疼，但是从原力链接里传来的欣喜仿佛撒了一地的星星，飘成金色的泡泡把他们俩牢牢的包裹起来。再后来，到现在，原力链接的那一头陷入了毫无回应的黑色和寂静，丢进去的任何情绪就像把指尖大的石子丢进深夜的海洋。  
嘿，别走神。此时此刻的安纳金咬着他的嘴唇，喘着气对他说。  
他向欧比旺压过去，将男人按在床头板上与他用力接吻。他的一只手与欧比旺的十指相扣，另一只已经探进了自己柔软的已经成熟的后穴中。男孩口中的呻吟和未消散的烟味一起被欧比旺吞进唇齿之间，安纳金总是很急躁，无论是做爱还是做任务，甚至连背叛绝地变成西斯都和他的风格一样，总是从第一步开始便急不可耐地往下推进。  
尽管今夜已经经历过一次激情，但男孩依旧兴致高涨。他跨坐在欧比旺身上，再次硬起来的阴茎贴着男人腹间的皮肤晃动，有意无意摇晃着的屁股磨蹭着欧比旺也勃起了的阳具，浅浅地把那东西吞进去一个头部。“如果你真的这么想的话，”安纳金一边吻着欧比旺的脸颊一边用着气音对他说，“我就是安纳金，我就是你的‘那个’安纳金。”男孩的犬齿轻轻磕在男人的耳垂上，在那里留下一小点红痕，“所以快操我，主人。”  
欧比旺的手指陷入男孩绵软的臀肉中，在布满情欲印记的皮肤上再添了新的捏痕。男孩的身材瘦削，尽管比他高上几厘米，但除了屁股这样的地方，身体的其他部分往下用力按按能够明显感受到他的骨骼，学徒时期的安纳金比现在更瘦些，他甚至撑不起宽松的绝地袍子，看起来他的衣服总是会大那么一点。欧比旺的手指也摸进了他湿软的肉穴里，握住男孩的手指一并在他的身体里抽插摸索。  
安纳金的呻吟不加掩饰地大声地从他的喉咙里流出来，热爱炫耀的家伙，连做爱的时候也耀武扬威似的和对方调情。他随着欧比旺手指搅动的节奏扭动着自己的腰杆，没有人触碰的阴茎半抬着头在空中划着圈。欧比旺的另一只手揽住男孩的后腰，在那下面是随他动作起伏着的血肉与骨骼，年轻的生命紧密地贴合在欧比旺的掌心，这本不该被灼热的岩浆吞没毁灭。  
为什么叹气。男孩的气息不稳，他一边呻吟一边问。  
“别叹气，”安纳金把手探向自己身后，握住欧比旺扶在他腰间的手掌。“至少现在别。”他在欧比旺的指节上留下泛红的一圈咬痕，柔软的舌头反反复复地把那一处舔得泛着湿漉漉的光。  
男孩拿出了插在他屁股里的手指，现在那个地方已经足够湿润了，他需要更大的东西塞满这儿的空虚。安纳金小心地按住欧比旺的肩膀，将欧比旺硬起来的阴茎慢慢填进身体中。比手指更满足的快感让他弓起了脊背，无意义的呻吟带着些许情动的吐息从他的嘴唇中淌出来，他喜欢掌握主动权，即便他也喜欢被人操的感觉。安纳金把欧比旺的阴茎完全吞进了身体里，暖黄的灯光无法遮挡他耳尖与脸颊上情迷意乱的红潮，锁骨连接的肩膀皮肤上是他执意让欧比旺落上的吻痕。  
“额等等，我还没戴……”套。欧比旺的嘴被安纳金堵住，男孩的舌头在他的牙齿间游走缠住欧比旺的舌头用力吮吸，来不及吞咽的唾液从他们的嘴唇之间滴在男人被安纳金啃上印迹的胸口。“我没有……那种病，我相信你也没有。”在换气时，安纳金吻着欧比旺的耳垂低声喘息着说，他现在正骑在欧比旺身上，缓缓地摇动自己瘦削的腰杆。男孩的手指用力按在欧比旺的肩头，在那里留下凹陷的痕迹和指甲微红的刮擦，他向后仰，挺起的胸口上汗水与情欲红成一片。欧比旺的轻吻落在他的胸前，胡须摩擦着男孩浅色的乳头，再加上牙齿咬住肉粒的轻轻拉扯。  
安纳金的叫声比他们第一次做爱的时候更绵长，他摇晃着身体，从欧比旺的身上汲取情欲带来的快感。“你…… 快操我……噢那儿……天啊主人快……操我，求你……！”安纳金的手指穿进自己的刘海，把落在他眼前随着动作不断晃动的头发往后捋，露出他漂亮的蓝绿色眼睛与额角的伤痕。欧比旺顺着男孩的手臂，抚摸过他那道暗红色的伤疤。“这个…… ？噢，是我曾经摔倒在……啊啊…… 摔倒在浴室……撞伤的。”安纳金露出一个微笑，牵过欧比旺将他的手放在自己的屁股上，“别这么紧张，你还是……快动一动吧，主人。”  
欧比旺从半躺起身将安纳金压在床上，用面对面的姿势操着话多的男孩。安纳金的双腿交叠在欧比旺的腰后，把欧比旺拉得更近让男人更深入的操他的前列腺。男孩的眼睛半闭着，迷蒙的蓝绿色眼睛像晨雾里的海洋，他的舌尖探出口腔压在已经被咬得红润的嘴唇上，在灯光下有着粉红色的水光，他更不喜欢掩饰快感带来的呻吟，男孩张开嘴让他的喘息悉数蔓延在两人的唇齿之间。  
当欧比旺从背后干他的时候，安纳金的手正放在自己已经滴着前液的阴茎上撸动着。男人喜欢深入准确的撞击，会顶住安纳金的敏感点让他爽得蜷起脚趾尖叫，男人也喜欢吻他的眼睛，他额角的伤痕，还有他水红的嘴唇，他下巴的一点小痣，报以回答，安纳金也在欧比旺右脸的泪痣上留下了无数个亲吻。现在他的腹部痉挛肠道收缩就快要到达今夜的第二次高潮，男孩的腹部被男人托住，臀部翘起承受着欧比旺在他深处的撞击。“射……射给我……请你……啊，求你！”  
他尖叫着高潮了，精液激烈地射在床单上，在白色的布料上留下泅湿的水痕。欧比旺的精液也全射在了安纳金的后穴深处，他的刘海被汗水打湿掉在他的额前。高潮过后的安纳金呼吸还很急促，他喘着气支起身子凑上去，一边吻住欧比旺一边将他的头发撩到脑后。“……你知道吗，你也很像我认识的一个人。”  
安纳金挪动身体，让欧比旺的阴茎从自己的屁股里滑出去。他侧躺在床上，射进去的精液从他没有完全合拢的后庭里流出来，让他的腿间黏黏糊糊湿成一片。“其实，按照你们那儿的话来说，”他微微张开腿，不介意让自己的身体赤裸着暴露在暖黄的灯光下面。“有黑暗面的话，我现在也算堕落在里面了吧。”他转头看向欧比旺，男人正往身上披上内衫，绿色的眼睛撞上男孩蓝绿色的视线。“我说额头上的伤是自己跌倒撞伤是骗你的。”  
安纳金的手臂交叠在头下面，他躺在自己的手臂上侧着脸，视线又从欧比旺的脸上移回什么也没有的一片白墙上。“我妈妈很早就去世了，被一群抢劫的人杀死的。然后我被一个卡车司机收养，但是后来他也死了，”安纳金动了动，他将双腿蜷缩起来，“所以我一直和本一起生活，他是卡车司机的朋友，也是我的朋友，我们一起生活了十年，他……”他没有继续往下说，只是伸长了手臂往床头柜摸打火机和那一盒烟，欧比旺捉住他的手臂，将他的手臂按回床上，“他很像你，不只是外表。但我恨他，他是个现在就该下地狱的贱人。”  
男孩的手指攥住了床单，褶皱从他握紧的拳头里蔓延到一整张床单。欧比旺什么也没有说，只是将手掌盖在男孩的手背上，拇指摩挲着他虎口的一小块皮肤。“本让警察把我拎到监狱里，他说我不该去鬼混打架偷东西，在这之后就丢下我一个人跑了，我再也没见过他，当然他也永远不会知道我在监狱里是怎么被那群该死的条子和贱货们强奸轮奸的。”他挣脱了欧比旺的手掌，摸到了床头柜上的烟给自己点燃，烟灰从他发抖的指缝里落到他的胸口。“我想像杀死牲畜一样地杀掉所有令人厌恶的家伙，那些条子，监狱里的贱货，还有本。我恨他们，到现在我还没有染上病也算幸运了。”  
他呼出的白色烟雾再次飘散在他们头顶的空气里，欧比旺没有再从他的手里接过那半支烟。“如果在这儿有这样的黑暗面，我想我也会毫不犹豫地跳进去。去他妈的世界，去他妈的本。”  
安纳金抽完了剩下的几口，烧剩的烟头被丢进烟灰缸里渐渐暗淡下去。欧比旺关掉了房间里的灯光，只留下靠近床头的一盏小灯，安纳金侧过身背对着欧比旺蜷缩起来，他们陷入了一种沉默，也许安纳金正等着欧比旺能再回答他一些什么，但男人什么都没说，只是将手掌按在了男孩的肩头。

 

欧比旺醒来时天已经很亮了，他摸摸身侧的床单，那儿已经没有温热的感觉。男孩给他留下一张字条，放在昨晚的烟灰缸旁边，上面写着关于对欧比旺奇怪用语的嘲笑：“这儿可没有你说的杰带希斯之类的东西，请另寻他处。”欧比旺有些无奈地摇头，他准备将字条收进口袋时，翻转到背面发现还有另外几句：  
“PS：我不喜欢黑暗面，我猜你的安纳金也不喜欢。”  
“PPS：别对我说我爱你，对他说。”

他从住处离开的时候，伫立在门口才发现通向这儿的有明亮宽敞的道路也有阴暗逼仄的小巷，欧比旺不知道清晨便逃走的男孩到底去往了哪个方向。有一丛红色的花儿生长在一条巷子的街口，它的花瓣被昨夜的大雪覆盖变成凋零的灰黑，但蓝绿色的叶子挂满了融雪的水珠。欧比旺避开它枝干上锐利的尖刺，将它们摘下拢入袖中，接着他也渐渐消失在了某条路的尽头。

 

End.  
文/言西


End file.
